


The Transferee

by Monagi Riz (monagischuyler)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monagischuyler/pseuds/Monagi%20Riz
Summary: There's this new student at your school and you hear everyone talking about him. They even teased you that the two of you look like a couple since you two are both nerds.





	The Transferee

"Have you heard? The new guy is such a nerd. He's also from the star section and is currently in the top." You overheard your classmates gossip about the transferee that enrolled in your university during the middle of the semester.

"You think he's handsome?" They laughed at their friend's sarcastic question obviously making fun of him.

"I bet Y/N will suit him. You know, nerd couples. Ahahaha!" You stood up as they start making fun of you again and left the classroom.

You head straight to the lockers to go get your books for the next subject. You had no idea about the new guy they're talking about because you really have no interest with it. You kept on looking down while walking in the hallway and everyone avoids you out of disgust. You liked that because it makes you be in peace alone.

"Ow!! U-Umm sorry!" You accidentally bumped to a tall sturdy guy and made your way to the lockers not looking up. You got confused for a split-second wondering why didn't he avoid you but you just shook your head. When you found your locker, you saw a colored paper in your favorite color stucked between the vents.

"Will you come again to your usual alone hangout place this afternoon?" Is what it says with an initial of S.N. You liked the penmanship but you didn't know what the message meant. You just placed it in your jeans and continued to your next class.

After classes, you decided to have an americano again on your way home at the cafe you usually hangout by yourself. You entered and quickly went to the counter while there are no customer yet.

"One americano please..." You ordered without looking at the barista. Before you could leave to find yourself an available seat, the barista suddenly spoke.

"One cafe latte for Y/N, here it is." You were confused because it wasn't as you ordered which made you look back but down at the counter avoiding to meet eyes.

"I-I didn't order for a cafe latte.." You said. He wrote your name on the cup and placed the cup on the counter. You two were silent.

"Ya, look at me." He broke the silence. You looked up to him and for the first time saw the barista's face. He looked like a robot you thought.

"Why do you always look down? You also avoid eye contact with people around you." You looked down and bit your lower lip. "You even bumped to me earlier because of your habit." This made you look up to him.

"O-oh.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.." You apologized again to him realizing he was the guy you bumped to earlier. Silence was in the atmosphere once again and you felt awkward.

"So, umm why do you keep on ordering americano?" He broke the silence once again. "You can have this cafe latte. It'll be my treat." You saw him smile a little trying to cheer you up.

"I don't really like sweet things.." You told him looking down again to your shoes.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because my life has been bitter to me.. So I like things bitter instead..." You started playing with your fingers. He shoved to you the cafe latte he's holding.

"Life isn't bitter. It's just you giving negative meaning to it." He shoved it once more to you so you took it so he'll stop shaking the coffee.

"You know Y/N, you're actually pretty if you try to cut your bangs short. They're covering half of your face which made it difficult for me to stare at." You looked up to him when he said that.

"Y-You were staring at me..?" You stuttered at your own words.

"Ahh yeah.. To be honest, I have an eye for you ever since you first entered my family's cafe." He scratched the back of his neck quite embarrassed at his own words.

"I'm not really into coffees you know. But one day, we were short of workers so I had to fill up his space. And at the same day, you came in too. I hoped that you'd come again and so you did. Ever since I always took this shift just so I can hear your voice and see you everyday. But you just won't look at me. So I have to stare to you from afar admiring who you are. I even had to transfer to your school just so I can see you more each day." You started to blush and flinch in your position.

"Ohh sorry.. I think that made you cringe. I guess I sounded like a stalker.." He laughed awkwardly to lighten up the mood a bit. You didn't say anything because it was the first time someone had to tell you something so sweet.

"But Y/N, I really wanted to tell you this.." He held your hand that was holding the coffee. "I really like you–no, I think I love you."

Your face started to get hot and your ears red. You looked at him seeing his seal-like smile. You saw sparkles around and found his smile cute instead funny. You got flustered more by your thought so you looked down biting your lower lip again.

"Y/N, will you let me sweeten up your americano-flavoured life?"


End file.
